Drink Me
by Shifteraei
Summary: Never leave magic unattended. Ever. It always leads to bad things. If not bad things, at least unexpected things. But sometimes, just sometimes, it can lead to brilliant things. GrayxNatsu


**WARNING: M for a reason people**

**Author's Note: This story exists because of SecretDime. She gives me a prompt or an idea and I work from that. It's especially helpful when I have writers block. This is porn with a more than a bit of plot thrown in, because I am incapable of writing PWP just yet. **

**Disclaimer: If only if only, the fire dragon sighs, the flames in the hearth were as warm as the skies. While the wolf prowls below, hungry and lonely, he cries to the moon, if only if only. (I don't own Fairy Tail, or Holes, from which the original of this poem originates)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drink Me<strong>_

The guild was almost empty, everyone having decamped for the day. Only Mirajane and Cana remained to see the dramatic entrance of Fairy Tail's strongest team, announced with spurts of flame as Natsu came flying through the doors, Lucy, Erza and Gray following behind him, with Juvia trailing behind Gray. As one they collapsed at a table, Natsu still running around madly, waving his arms about as fire spewed from his mouth in a rather comical manner.

"What's going on?" Mirajane asked from her position safely behind the bar.

"Natsu ate something that didn't agree with him," Gray drawled. "He's been doing that ever since." The ice mage stretched out, arms raised above his head. The noise of his joints cracking reverberated through the eerily silent guild. "It's really hot out there," he muttered to no one in particular.

Juvia jumped to her feet. "Juvia will get Gray-sama something to drink." She ran over to the bar and grabbed a glass. Mirajane watched as she poured water into the glass, muttering something as she did. She walked back to Gray, careful not to spill any of the liquid, and offered him the glass. He took it with a murmured 'thanks', and raised it to his lips, Juvia watching intently.

A loud crash from outside the guild made them jump slightly, and Gray put the glass down on the table, a tiny bit splashing over the rim of the glass. They all went outside to investigate the noise, and Juvia threw a disappointed look at the glass of untouched water. Some idiot had decided to keep a Vulcan as a pet and it had escaped by crashing through the bars of the cage, the noise they had heard. It had decided to take out its anger on the town of Magnolia and in all the commotion, the glass of water was forgotten, left where Gray had placed it, untouched, until two days later, when Natsu stormed into the guild, once again breathing fire.

Gray entered the guild behind him, grinning widely.

"What happened this time?" Mira asked, recognising the symptoms from a couple of days ago.

"Same thing as last time, he ate something that didn't agree with him," Gray replied smugly. "Only this time, he didn't know he was eating it."

"Gray, that's horrible," she frowned at him.

"It's payback," he shrugged.

"For what?"

Gray watched the dragon slayer race madly around the room, and didn't feel a second of guilt. "He knows exactly what," he answered, his tone making it clear that no amount of prying would extract any more information from him. As he watched, Natsu stopped in front of a table, and picked up a glass of water that was sitting there for some reason and gulped it down quickly. He had learned earlier that the only way to neutralise the effect of this particular food stuff was fluid of any kind, and lots of it. He sighed in relief as the flow of liquid down his throat soothed the irritation, and then gasped, clawing at is neck as his breath caught. He collapsed to his knees, breath rattling in his chest as powerful magic flowed through him, sparking every nerve in his entire body as he struggled to breath.

From across the room, Gray saw the dragon slayer drop to his knees, obviously struggling for breath, and leapt to his feet, racing across the room to fall by Natsu's side. "What's wrong?" He cried, grabbing Natsu by the shoulder, propping him up. He grabbed Natsu hands to stop him from clawing at his throat, and hurting himself. "Someone help! Something's wrong with Natsu!"

The pink haired boy's body went lax, and he collapsed back into Gray's arms. Well, at least he had stopped choking. Everyone gathered around to see what was going on.

"What happened to Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"He drank something, and then it was like he was choking," Macao explained.

"But why?" Gray asked, staring down at the unconscious boy cradled in his arms.

Mirajane picked up the almost empty glass and gave it a sniff. "Magic," she whispered. "But no magic like anything I've ever seen before." She looked down at Natsu.

"It's love magic," A deep voice echoes through the guild.

"Master!"

"Do you know what happened to Natsu?" Gray asked.

"There is a particular type of love magic that is based on water, and is especially effective against those with magic associated with water, like Juvia's," Makarov paused for effect, "and yours Gray."

"Mine?" Gray frowned. "But…" he shook his head. "Never mind, that's not important. Why is it affecting Natsu like this?"

"This particular magic has its own weakens, the main one being that if you spill any of the potion, it loses its effectiveness and stops being a love spell. Instead it becomes a lust spell."

"That doesn't explain why it made Natsu sick!" Gray yelled.

"Gray seems really worried about Natsu," Lucy muttered, "I wonder why?"

"Natsu and Gray have been together forever. It makes sense that Gray would be worried about him," Happy said, resting on Lucy's shoulder.

"They've been together forever?" Lucy shrieked. "What do you mean?"

Happy tilted his head to look at her sideways. "Huh? Watcha making so much noise for? Both Natsu and Gray have lived here since they were children. You know that."

"Oh," Lucy sighed. "That's all you meant."

"What did you think I meant?" Happy asked.

"Nothing," Lucy muttered through her teeth.

"Why is Natsu sick?" Gray yelled again.

Makarov rubbed his head sheepishly. "I have no idea."

Gray hung his head in disappointment. He looked down at Natsu's sleeping face and frowned. Why _was_ Natsu so badly affected by this stuff? Did it have to do with being a dragon slayer, or was it to do with what he had eaten earlier? Or did it have to do with something completely different?

"Why don't you take Natsu home?" Makarov told Gray, sympathy clear in his eyes. "You can look after him until we work out what to do."

"Yes, Master," Gray said, getting to his feet, the unconscious dragon slayer held comfortably in his arms. He walked out of the guild, everyone parting to let him through. Mirajane watched them go. Maybe this would be what was needed to get Natsu and Gray together. Anyone could see they were perfect for each other except, it seemed, the two of them. Hopefully this would be the push they needed.

* * *

><p>Gray gently placed Natsu on the bed and pressed a hand against Natsu's forehead. He didn't seem any hotter than normal. If anything, he felt colder. And that wasn't something Gray could help with. He could help when Natsu was overheating, but not when he got too cold. That's what Natsu normally helped him with.<p>

A soft groan caught his attention, and he spun around.

"Natsu!" Gray dropped to his knees beside the bed. "Are you okay?"

Bleary black eyes blinked open, and Natsu raised a hand to his head, sitting up on the bed. "What's going on?" He looked down at Gray. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Gray chuckled. "Of course that's what you would focus on; you're just like Happy sometimes. How are you feeling?"

Natsu screwed up his eyes as he thought about it. "I feel really weird. Really thirsty and… strange." He thought for a moment. "I think strange is the best way to desc…" his voice trailed off and Gray stood up to look at him properly. Natsu's face had gone pink enough to rival his hair and he seemed to be panting for breath.

Gray reached out to check Natsu's temperature again, only to have the other boy grab his wrist, stopping the movement. "Natsu?" Gray asked cautiously, not sure what was happening.

"Gray," Natsu groaned. "I'm really thirsty."

"Let me go and I'll get you something to drink," Gray said, trying to break Natsu's grip on his wrist, but the dragon slayer was just too strong, even when he was sick. If he was even sick. He certainly wasn't acting like any sick person he had ever seen. More like….

With a lecherous grin, the previously unconscious dragon slayer pulled the ice mage down to the bed and flipped him over so that Natsu was on top. "Na-ah," Natsu mocked. "You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay right here with me."

Okay, he was definitely acting more like he was horny then sick. Maybe the Master was right, maybe it was lust magic and fact that he was knocked unconscious was just a side effect, or was because the magic was designed for water magic users and not dragon slayers. Anyway, regardless of whether or not that was the case, Gray had to do something. Something to stop him. If this turned out the way Gray thought it was going to, Natsu would not be able to live with himself.

Natsu grinned lustily at Gray and bent down in an attempt to kiss him. Gray managed to hold him off, but it wasn't easy.

"Didn't you say that you were thirsty?" Gray muttered, the strain of holding Natsu off showing in his voice. "Let me up and I'll go and get you a drink."

Natsu shook his head. "Na-ah," he repeated. "I don't want a drink. I want to drink _you_." He released his grip of Gray's wrists and slid down his bare torso, detouring to nip at the muscles of Gray's chest and lick around the outline of his Fairy Tail mark. Gray shuddered at the spasm of sensation that shot through him. He had to make Natsu stop. Now! Even if he didn't want him to stop.

Natsu, as if sensing Gray's hesitation, ran his hands down the ice mage's cool skin and slide them inside his boxers, shoving them down around Gray's feet. He swooped down, and engulfed half of Gray's length in one go.

There was a loud thud, as Gray's head slammed back into the bed at the sensation of the warm, wet cavern of Natsu's mouth enclosing his length. "Ah," he groaned. "Ah, shit. Shit!" Hell, the warmth of his mouth was like nothing he had ever known. And the image of Natsu's pink hair hovering above his groin was almost enough to make him shoot his load there and then. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into that hot, moist cavern, but not like this. Not when Natsu wasn't doing it of his free will, not when Natsu was under the influence of the lust magic.

"Natsu…" Gray gritted his teeth, fighting to stay in control as Natsu suckled at him. "Natsu, no. Not like – ah!" He cried out as Natsu bobbed his head up and down, sucking so that each time his mouth rose off of Gray's cock, there was a loud slurping sound. "Not like this," Gray managed to hiss, as the dragon slayer's tongue flickered out to dip into the slit of his cock, lapping up the pre-cum that was beginning to leak out. Natsu looked up at him, and Gray had to hold back a groan as that tongue licked around the corners of his mouth, as if to make sure he hadn't missed any of Gray's fluids. His eyes sparkled with amusement and hunger, overlayed with a thick fog of lust and Gray lost the battle with his libido. He couldn't make himself stop Natsu, but he could at least ensure that he enjoyed himself every bit as much.

With one hard shove, Gray flipped Natsu over, and pinned him down. Natsu looked up at him, grinning slyly. "If you're going to drink me," Gray said, smiling down at him, "I want to drink you too." Natsu nodded happily. Gray leaned down in an attempt to kiss the pink haired boy, but he was having none of it.

Effortlessly, Natsu rolled them over again. "I'm on top," he murmured, eyes focused on Gray's bare body.

"This time," Gray retorted. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of Natsu's body writhing against him as he tried to free himself from the constriction of his pants. It didn't take him long, and the sensation of skin against skin was breathtaking. They froze for a second, and Natsu grinned down at him, before leaning down and licking across Gray's lips. Then he spun around and wrapped one hand around the base of Gray's cock, brushing the tip of his own hardness against Gray's mouth.

Natsu swallowed Gray's length, using his hands to fist what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Gray gasped at the return of that warm suction engulfing his length and reached up to pull Natsu's hips closer to his mouth, opening it up and drawing his hot, hard length into his mouth.

He had to work hard to ignore the hand that was massaging his balls and the tongue that was once again lapping up his pre-cum, but he was determined to make Natsu go first. It was always like this between them, no matter what they were doing. Always a competition.

Using his hands to maintain control of Natsu's movements, Gray ran his tongue along the underside of Natsu's cock, to the sensitive spot just under his head. With a gasp, Natsu threw his head backwards, panting for breath. Gray could tell from the taste of his pre-cum and the tone of his panting breaths that Natsu was close, and he was determined to drive him over that edge.

Taking a gasp of air, Natsu dropped his mouth back down onto Gray's cock, swallowing the entirety of his hard length. Gray moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. Natsu's warm throat was convulsing around Gray and he clenched his teeth. He was not going to let Natsu win this one. Gray took hold of Natsu firmly and licked over the head, tongue probing that sensitive spot just beneath the rim of his head. He wrapped a hand Natsu's base and ran his fingers lightly across the skin of Natsu's ball sack, playing with the tiny pinkish hairs that grew there. That light touch, combined with Gray's probing of his sensitive underside, was enough to undo Natsu.

Thick white liquid filled Gray's mouth, and he swallowed eagerly, loving the taste of the obvious evidence Natsu's lost of control. Natsu groaned loudly, the vibrations running through Gray's cock and into his entire body, just enough to send Gray over the edge, pulsing into Natsu's mouth. He could feel Natsu swallowing his cum, just as he had swallowed Natsu's and the sensation coaxed even more ecstasy from his veins. His vision blurred with the force of the pleasure running through him, and he collapse on his side, pulling Natsu up into his arms.

The two boys lay entangled in each other's arms, delighting in the bliss of the moment, ignoring all the mundane, everyday concerns of life, like the fact that they were covered in sweat and other sticky things and both desperately needed a shower. For just this moment, everything was fine.

Gray looked down at the sweat-drenched pink haired boy resting against his chest. "Are…you all…right now?" he managed to pant out through his blinding need to sleep.

"Yeah," Natsu muttered, his mouth moving against the skin of Gray's chest. "Yeah, I'm okay." His eyes blinked open, then closed again, and a soft snore began to come from his mouth.

Expression soft, Gray looked down at the sleeping dragon slayer, and wrapped his arms tight around him. Resting his head against the downy softness of Natsu's hair, Gray gave in to the sleepiness winding its way through his body. He would deal with any potential problems in the morning.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There will be a sequel to this; entitled <strong>_**Eat Me**_**, so keep an eye out if you're interested. Did you spot all the innuendos? No? Well, after reading **_**Eat Me**_** you should come back and read this again. All will become clear, hehehe. _Eat Me_ will be a SEPARATE story, NOT another chapter of this. There is NO point putting this story on Story Alert. None whatsoever!**** Anyway, that's my customary rant in the space known as the author's note, so…review? Please?**


End file.
